1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge devices for supporting doors, lids, covers and the like and more particularly to hinge devices which retain a door, lid, cover and the like in an opened or closed position relative to a frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hinge devices which function to retain a door, lid, cover and the like in an opened or closed position are known. Some types used on vertically swinging kitchen cabinet doors exert a torque in order to retain the door in a closed position. However, the amount of torque provided from the hinge is not sufficient in some circumstances to retain the door in the closed position in response to inadvertent contact forces. In addition, these types of hinges do not function to retain the door in an opened position. Another type of hinge used on vertically swinging doors incorporates a wave shaped cam surface which allows the door to rest in either an opened or closed position. However, the opened or closed positioning of the hinge is limited to the location of the downward sloped portion of the cam surface. In addition, the application of the hinge is limited to vertically swinging doors since the weight of the door on the cam surface functions to position the hinge. Still another type of hinge in common use incorporates an adjustable knuckle member which generates a torque upon a hinge pin in order to retain a vertically or horizontally swinging door in an opened position. However, the torque which is generated by adjustment of a screw member creates drag throughout the entire range of motion of the hinge. In addition, the hinge has a tendency to spring open slightly when the door is closed, thus requiring an additional latch to retain the door in the closed position.
There is a need for a hinge assembly which will securely retain a vertically or horizontally swinging door in any predetermined position relative to a frame.